A Dor da Lembrança
by Giigi
Summary: Faz um tempo que Sasuke foi embora, e Sakura não sabe o que fazer para esquecelo. [SakSasu]


Legenda:

"fala"

'pensamento'

OBS.: Naruto não pertence a mim...infelizmente...TT

**

* * *

A dor da lembrança**

"Já faz algum tempo que ele foi embora, eu não consigo dormir, não como direito... nada dá certo e todos os dias são nublados para mim..."

Já era tarde da noite e uma brisa fria de inverno soprava os cabelos da menina que, nessa hora, ainda estava acordada. Por mais que tentasse, sabia que não conseguiria dormir. Desde aquele dia não conseguira dormir direito. E ela sabia o motivo. Sentia falta dele, por mais que ele a tenha desprezado, ainda o amava e sentia a falta dele. Desde quando ele saiu de Konoha ela se sentia assim, vazia, sem nada para desejar.

Enquanto andava pela rua escura, pensava no que ele estaria fazendo à uma hora dessas. 'Cumprindo sua vingança, é a única coisa com a qual ele se importa...' Esse era o pensamento que vinha a sua cabeça.

Já fazia quase um ano desde o dia em que ele a deixou deitada no banco. As ultimas palavras que ele disse para ela foram: obrigado Sakura. Não gostava de lembrar daquela noite, mas era a última coisa que se lembrava dele.

Já estava bem frio, resolveu entrar. Subiu para seu quarto sem fazer barulho e deitou na sua cama. Por mais q tentasse não conseguia dormir. 'Como ele está agora?' 'No que ele está pensando?' Eram os seus pensamentos mais freqüentes.

Lembrava de quando era pequena e contou com toda felicidade que gostava de um garoto. Terminara uma amizade que poderia durar anos por causa dele. Apesar de que depois ela e Ino fizeram as pazes.

Começava a nevar lá fora. Ela se debruçou na janela. A neve fazia ela lembrar dele. Talvez por que, em um dia de inverno como aquele, ele a acompanhou até em casa e emprestou seu casaco a ela. Ainda lembrava do cheiro gostoso de seu casaco. Mas agora o cheiro estava só na lembrança, assim como tudo o que acontecera entre eles.

Tinha inveja dele. Desde pequeno conseguira se virar assim que perdeu sua família e, o único parente dele, o tirara dela. É claro que ela tinha amigos, e muitos! Mas eles não eram o suficiente para tirá-la daquela solidão, por isso que o invejava, ele viveu sozinho durante tantos anos e ela não conseguia ficar sem nem um dia se quer.

"Por que?" Falou alto para si mesma "por que isso tinha que acontecer comigo? Com tantos garotos para amar eu escolhi um que não me da nenhum valor!".

Algumas lagrimas de tristeza caíram sobre seu rosto, lagrimas que, como ela, caiam solitárias. Todos da vila tentavam consolá-la. Ate mesmo Naruto tinha se cansado de vê-la chorando. "Ele deve achar que eu sou uma boba... boba por esperar por alguém que não irá voltar" ao dizer isso se dirigiu a sua cama e deitou, tentando dormir. Antes de fechar os olhos teve uma leve impressão de ter ouvido a voz de seu amado Sasuke, devia ser só uma ilusão, mais uma ilusão.

Quando fechou os olhos, uma pessoa muito machucada, mas feliz por ter, finalmente comprido sua vingança, falou para si mesma: "sakura, não precisa mais chorar, agora tudo vai dar certo".

Sakura acordou tarde naquele dia. À noite mal dormida dava a ela um rosto pálido, como se estivesse doente. Sonhara com Sasuke. Não seria novidade sonhar com ele, mas esse sonho tinha algo de diferente. Nele sasuke estava sorrindo para ela e ela também sorria. Não estava chorando como nos sonhos anteriores. Mas ela não queria lembrar de qualquer coisa que estivesse relacionada com Sasuke naquele momento. Arrumou-se e saiu de casa, para esquecer esses pensamentos.

O dia devia estar frio, como todos os outros, pois o inverno em Konoha é muito frio. Mas hoje, misteriosamente, um sol saíra de trás das nuvens. Ela achou estranho, mas continuou seguindo seu caminho até um pequeno parque, que ficava no outro lado da cidade. Foi obrigada a passar pela frente do antigo lar dos Uchiha. Sentiu que estava sendo observada, mas não tinha ninguém na rua, um calafrio correu pelo seu corpo, mas ignorou essa sensação e seguiu em frente para o parque.

Pelo caminho todo sentira que estava sendo seguida, mas não havia ninguém por perto! "Sakura sua baka! Você deve estar ficando maluca mesmo..." falou para si mesma quando sentiu se novo que alguém a observava. Apertou o passo e só se sentiu segura quando chegou ao parque.

O parque estava mais bonito do que de costume. O pequeno lago no meio do jardim não estava mais com aquela cara de inverno. É como se tudo naquele lugar fosse primavera. Agora sim, ela estava certa. Tinha mesmo ficado maluca de vez. "Tudo culpa do Sasuke" pensou alto. Depois de dizer isso, ouviu um barulho se trás das arvores e foi lá para ver o que era. 'Se não tiver nada lá, eu estou mesmo maluca' pensou.

Ela adentrava cada vez mais no bosque que cercava o parque. Ela tinha certeza, tinha mesmo alguém lá! Mas essa pessoa estava fugindo dela, e ela não sabia o por quê.

De repente chegou a uma clareira no meio do bosque. Tinha certeza que já estava bem longe do lindo parque que visitara há alguns minutos. Ela olhou ao redor procurando pela pessoa que ela tinha seguido ate agora. De repente alguém saiu de trás de uma árvore... "Aaaaahhhh!" Alguém a atacou por trás e ela caiu no chão, desacordada.

Alguns minutos mais tarde acordou. Pelo que conseguiu perceber naquele momento, não havia mais ninguém ali. Ela ainda estava deitada na clareira e... Havia uma pessoa ao seu lado! Com medo de quem poderia ser ela fechou os olhos rapidamente, com intuito de fingir ainda estar desacordada. Mas uma sensação que estava sendo observada a fez abrir os olhos.

"Ainda bem que acordou" uma voz familiar lhe falou.

Quando olhou melhor, percebeu dois lindos olhos negros fitando-a. Não podia ser! 'Não pode ser!' Pensou. Devia ter ficado com uma cara de muito espanto, pois o menino olhou com uma cara de preocupação para ela.

"Tudo bem com você? Está passando mal?"

"N-não... e-eu estou bem" falou ainda com cara de espanto. "O que aconteceu?" Perguntou.

"Ah! Se eu não tivesse chegado não sei o que poderia ter acontecido com você..." o menino continuou contando a historia. Ele salvara Sakura do ataque de um ninja da vila vizinha.

'Eu acho que ainda estou dormindo... Não pode ser ele!'

"Sakura?" Perguntou o menino, vendo a cara de surpresa dela.

"Ah?" Acordou do transe "ah! Arigato por ter me salvado! Eu não percebi que iriam me atacar".

"Não foi nada" disse ele sorrindo

'É agora!' Pensou "he... qual é o seu nome?"

"Sakura! Você não lembra de mim? Sasuke! Não acredito que você não se lembra de quem eu sou!" Ele olhou para ela com uma cara de espanto.

"Eu só queria me certificar. Mas só para ter mais certeza, qual é a senha?" Perguntou já se sentando 'se ele é mesmo o Sasuke ele vai se lembrar!'

Flashback

Sasuke acaba de deitar Sakura em um banco, e deixa um papelzinho escrito:

"Sakura, eu vou partir agora para seguir minha missão. Vou matar um certo homem, que você já sabe quem é. Não sei se voltarei vivo, provavelmente Naruto e os outros virão atrás de mim. Se eu sobreviver a minha vingança, quero que você se se certifique de que sou eu mesmo, e não Itachi ou qualquer outro. A senha é...".

Fim do Flashback

Sakura lembrava das palavras de Sasuke naquele bilhete, que ela só encontrara de manha, quando já era tarde demais.

"Senha? Que senha?" Ele olhou ficando muito confuso.

"Oras, você mesmo falou para nós fazermos uma senha, para reconhecer um ao outro, caso você não voltasse de sua vingança!".

"Ah! Essa senha! É... é..." 'senha? Ninguém me falou que tinha uma senha!' "Tem certeza que você anda precisa de uma senha para saber que eu sou o Sasuke?" Ele disse tentando enrolar.

"Bem, é só para me certificar" ela disse já fitando o menino.

'Parece que eu não tenho escolha...' O menino pensou e imediatamente ficou de pé na frente de Sakura. Essa o olhou nos olhos, por mais tempo que estivesse longe de Sasuke, nunca esqueceria o seu olha. Mas o olhar que o menino a sua frente demonstrava não era o olhar de sasuke, não era o olhar de _seu_ sasuke!

Mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, o menino pegou uma kunai e ia atacá-la, mas, antes que ele a atacasse, algumas surikens saíram de trás das arvores e acertaram o menino, que ficou caído no chão, olhando para o lugar de onde as surikens haviam saído.

'Esse chakra... Só pode ser...' Sakura pensou

"Ah! E antes que você desconfie de mim, a senha é: não se esqueça do passado, pois no futuro fará diferença".

Nesse instante um garoto de cabelos azuis e olhos vermelhos aparece, na frente de sakura, para protegê-la. Estava bem ferido, mas parecia não querer mostra isso. Ele olhou para ela e ela reconheceu aquele olhar, claro, não era mais o mesmo olhar de criança, mais era um olhar que ela nunca esqueceria, o olhar de seu amado sasuke. Saindo um pouco do transe disse:

"Sasuke-kun!" Ameaçou se levantar e correr até ele para abraçá-lo, mas ele fez um gesto para que ficasse onde estava.

"Espere eu terminar com ele"

A luta não demorou muito, no Maximo 15 minutos, mas para Sakura parecia que havia-se passado apenas 5. Ela percebeu que agora, o sharingan assumira outro nível, um terceiro nível, que era muito mais poderoso que os outros. Depois que sasuke acabou com o oponente e o levou para longe dali, sentou-se ao lado de Sakura, que o olhou com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Sabia que você iria voltar! Eu sabia!" Ela gritou, querendo mostrar o quanto feliz estava. "Obrigado por ter me salvado...".e abaixou a cabeça

"Como que eu iria deixar a mulher da minha vida morrer no instante que eu voltei para ficar ao seu lado?" Disse, sorrindo, mas com um olhar diferente. Sakura estranhou esse olhar, mas tinha certeza do que ele queria dizer.

"Se você não tivesse aparecido eu poderia ter morrido... obrigada novamente... mas, quem era ele?" Perguntou se lembrando do menino que iria atacá-la. Sasuke ficou serio outra vez.

"Ele era um integrante da Akatsuki, organização da qual meu irmão fazia parte".

"Quer dizer que ele...".

"Sim, eu finalmente derrotei meu irmão".

E assim seguiu-se a conversa. Sasuke contando para uma impressionada Sakura o que havia acontecido na luta e por que o menino viera atacá-la. Mas chegou um momento em que eles não tinham mais assunto para conversar. Então só restou um olhar para o outro.

Uma hora aquilo tinha ficado insurpotável! Sakura não estava mais agüentando, então decidiu perguntar uma coisa que já estava incomodando-há um tempo.

"Sasuke...".

"O que?".

"Aquilo que você me falou, que eu era a mulher de sua vida, é verdade ou você está tirando sarro de mim?" Perguntou, sentindo o rosto queimar de tão vermelha que devia estar.

"Ah?" Ele deu uma pausa, para organizar os pensamentos e depois, com um sorriso respondeu. "Se fosse mentira, você acha que eu estaria conversando durante mais de uma hora com você?".

Ela olhou nos olhos deles, naquele instante era quase impossível fitá-lo. Ela tinha certeza. Ele também a amava. E, vagarosamente, seus rostos foram se aproximando. Eles fecharam os olhos e se envolveram em um lindo beijo. Um beijo terno e inocente, de dois adolescentes apaixonados...

FIM!

* * *

Oi! bem, essa eh a minha primeira fic aqui, eu gostei... bem..num sei se vcs gostram XD mas tomara que sim! pq eu fiz ela com mt carinhu pra tds os fans de naruto xau pra vcs e teh a proxima fic 


End file.
